Dissention Illusion
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Both have been wanting this for so long… who will be the one to snap and make the first move?


Story: Dissention Illusion

Story: Dissention Illusion  
Summary: Both have been wanting this for so long… who will be the one to snap and make the first move?  
Notes: I was curious about this pair. I hadn't seen it yet, so I thought someone might enjoy something different. Please, review. Like, or, no?  
Pairing: Gin Ichimaru/?

Calloused hands made their way down the younger body in front of them, caressing lightly. The younger moaned under the ministrations the elder was lavishing on him. It felt so right…

"Ah, have I found something, my dear Gin?"

Gin watched his elder smirk as his breath hitched; the other's hand firmly grasped his cock.

"Tell me, my lieutenant… tell me what you want…"

He refused to say anything. He would not beg for this… he couldn't. But when the older man pushed him back, lowering his head to lick lightly at the tip of his cock, he whimpered. The other smiled lightly at the lieutenant under him. Just a little push…

Without warning, he took the whole of Gin's cock in his mouth and began sucking fervently. Gin cried out and wrapped his hands in his elder's hair tightly, as if the other would leave if he didn't. But the other man relished the pain he was receiving and moaned around the wet appendage. Gin cried out again and struggled with himself not to plead to the man currently pleasuring him.

Suddenly, the mouth disappeared from his body, and he looked up to see brown eyes watching him almost ferrally. Slightly bruised lips pursed in a devilish smirk.

"Tell me… Ichimaru…"

Again without warning, the man above him descended; capturing a nipple with his lips and sucking almost harshly. Gin's body arched as he groaned. He was going to lose the fight with himself… he couldn't take it…

"P-please…" he muttered quietly.

The man below him arched an eyebrow and continued his ministrations, quicker this time.

"Ah! Please!" Gin squirmed underneath him, trying for more friction on his aching cock.

His superior chuckled.

"Please what? Tell me what you want me to do to you Gin…"

Lieutenant Ichimaru growled at the teasing man staring back at him. A pink tongue darted out, licking its way down his chest to lap at his navel, and he couldn't keep quiet.

"Gah… F-fuck me!"

The man on top of him shivered, but complied nonetheless. Without preparation he drove into the younger man beneath him, grunting loudly. Gin screamed at the mixture of pain and pleasure his body was being assaulted with. 'Shit, I don't think I'm going to last very long…' he thought dazedly.

The other smiled as he began to thrust hard and fast into his subordinate. Whispering in his ear, his smile grew.

"Come for me, Gin…"

"Uh ah! Shit, AIZEN TAICHOU!"

Gin sat up quickly, sweat pouring down his chest in small rivulets. His breathing came out harshly and his chest felt heavy. Another dream? No, this one was different…

He shook his head to clear out his thoughts and moved to stand carefully. His body felt tired, as if he had had a go with 11th Squad's leader, Kenpachi Zaraki. But he'd been sleeping… right?

"Ugh…"

He looked down at himself after feeling a slight wetness other than sweat. He was sticky. It stuck to his legs and stomach, making him narrow his eyes. 'I don't have wet dreams,' he thought as his sleep hazed mind began to uncloud, bringing other thoughts to his mind. ' Captain Aizen? A dream about him… different from the others…' He paused.

Of course, it was obvious. Moving as quickly as possible, he showered, dressed, and headed to where he knew the Captain would be. If he was right, then they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Captain Aizen Sosuke quickly wrapped up his meeting with Captain's Hitsugaya and Komamura. He was tired from having used his Zanpakuto earlier. He smiled inwardly as the two captains took their leave and he was left alone in his office. Yes, he had used his Zanpakuto… he was tired of waiting for something to happen. But now, he had only to wait a little longer…

Before he had time to finish his last thought, a heavy rap on his office door jarred him to reality.

"Yes?" he greeted politely.

"Captain, lieutenant Ichimaru wishes to speak with you presently."

Aizen smiled.

"Show him in."

Captain Aizen's ninth seat subordinate opened the door for the outwardly-smiling lieutenant. Aizen dismissed him quickly, and both were left alone in the quiet office.

"Can I help you, lieutenant-…"

"Please, Captain, I ain't come here fer pleasentries right now." Gin's smile faded slightly as he spoke, leaving Aizen to wonder whether he had offended said man.

"Oh? Have I done something wrong?"

Gin destroyed the distance between them, until he was only a foot away from his former captain.

"You sent me an illusion didn't ya, Captain Aizen sir?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow casually, noting that his former lieutenant was breathing slightly ragged and looked tired. He decided to tread cautiously.

"And if I might have?"

What came next caught him completely off guard.

Gin lashed out; wrapping a hand into Aizen's hair and pulling the man forward into a harsh kiss, while his other hand snaked around the man's waist and pulled his body flush against him.

"Aint you gonna finish it?"

Aizen's eyes widened when the reality of Gin's words sunk in.

"You wanted that?"

"O'course, Aizen taichou…"

Gin's enigmatic grin shifted into a purely sexual smirk, one that the good captain Aizen was quickly heating up over.

"It seems there is something that requires my immediate attention," he called out to the subordinate that sat down the hall in case he needed anything.

"Hai Taichou!" was the immediate response. "We will contact your third in command right away!"

Aizen wasted no time. He grabbed Gin around the younger man's waist and quickly flash-stepped from the building, intent of finishing what he had started.


End file.
